The present invention relates generally to electronic calendars and, more particularly, to managing flexible events in an electronic calendar.
Various electronic calendaring systems have been developed that enable users to make changes to an electronic schedule. Some electronic calendaring systems enable multiple users to access one another's electronic calendar to coordinate the scheduling of electronic calendar events.